Red, Blue, and Yellow
by Titanslayer58
Summary: The character sully has been transported to another world and new adventures await him along with stitch and fluttershy, but with adventures comes danger as a new opposing and interesting threat awaits them
1. Prolouge

Red, Blue, and Yellow

Prologue

A new beginning

 **Sully's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes with fear all over my face like I had awoken from a nightmare. I looked around and I realized I wasn't in my home or in my world, I wasn't in any world I was familiar with. I looked forward and I saw a throne. Then I heard a maniacal laughter. I recognized that laugh. Its Stitch's laugh. Suddenly Stitch had appeared in the light sitting on the throne. "Surprised to see me? Stitch asked. "Not the slightest. Where am I anyway?" I asked changing the subject. "Well let's how do I put this ummm you're dead." Stitch said. "Oh is that it?" I said without any freak out. "Nope, apparently he never left you." Stitch answered. "He? Who are talking abo-" "WASSUP" "Jeebus crast! Fury! Don't do that ever again!" I shouted. "Fury had his hand over his head "hehe sorry." I continued the conversation where we left off. "So left me get this straight, I'm dead? how did I die?" I questioned. "I'm glad you asked, while you were at home, you had to much to drink, Irish whiskey specifically, and I don't know it started or how you died from it, but a fire started in your house, not sure how died from the fire with you having fire powers, but this is just how this story's gonna progress. during the fire a wolf rescued you from the fire a carried you to the hospital, problem was you were already dead before the medics could save you. Talk about tragic and crazy am I right?" Stitch explained. "Does everyone know about this?" I asked. "Yes. I was the first to find out, so I informed everyone about your death." I was reminded about the one I care about. "What about Fluttershy?" I asked with worry. Stitch sighed and responded. "I didn't want to tell her but, I had no choice. Her reaction... Well, have look for yourself." Stitch handed me a blue orb. when I looked at the orb. I was devastated and my eyes widened. I saw Fluttershy in her cottage crying nonstop. I dropped the orb as my body froze. "Like I said, I didn't want to tell her. It even hurts me seeing her cry about where was I. Oh yea. when someone dies a god gives them the choice of either being reincarnated or being transported another world that's like some crazy mmo rpg game. And since I'm a god I already know you gonna pick the second choice so I'll move on to the important part. If the person who dies picks the second choice, then the god gives them the choice of bringing one thing with them. But since I'm your buddy, I'll be generous and let you choose three things to bring with you." I was surprised, I didn't expect him to do this for me but after hearing this I already made my first choice. "I want my weapons." I said. "your Phoenix Talons? You got it. Their actually still in one piece after the fire." And with a snap of Stitch's fingers my weapons appeared right in my hands. "Two choices left choose wisely. jeez I'm starting to sound like a genie." I laughed after hearing that. My eyes widened after making my second choice. "I want Fluttershy here." I said. "I thought you'd say that so coming right up-" "But." I stopped Stitch right on time. "I want her here in human form, not "equestria girls" human actual human." I added. "Was not expecting that. Sure why not." Stitch snapped his fingers and a flash of light appeared next to me. When I opened my eyes I saw a female human figure a few inches from me. She had pink hair, pale skin, a yellow sweater, and green jeans. It was fluttershy. I gasped from the sight of this. Fluttershy opened her eyes and quickly freaked out after seeing herself in human form. "Fluttershy?" I called out to her. She turned her head and took one look at me and started tearing up. "Sully? Sully!" She Started running toward me with her arms out and tackle hugged me to the ground. Stitch started slow clapping. "Wow your the second strongest person compared to me and the shyest "person" ever knocked you down. Bravo." Stitch said. "Shut up, your ruining the moment." I shouted. "Well now that that's over, time to make your final choice." Stitch announced. "I choose... you." I said pointing at stitch. "Me? Ok, just pray that I won't become a third wheel."

Stitch snapped his fingers and a pillar of light appeared by the throne. All three of us walked into the light and I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I found me and fluttershy laying on a hill near a village. Me and fluttershy lifted ourselves as we saw Stitch talking to an old man. I was confused. was I asleep at some point? Stitch turned to us as the old man walked away. "Ok wake up we need to help this guy out." "Yeah we'll help this guy, It totally doesn't matter if I just freaking woke up." I said sarcastically and angrily. "We'll get a mansion as a reward." Stitch said. I instantly got up. "I'm in. Wait what are we doing anyway?" The guy wants us to kill a pack of running lizards. "We should target the alpha first right?" I asked "Well there's actually a king and queen lizard. We kill the queen lizard first cause if we kill the king this will give the whole pack a chance to be king, which would make matters worse. Fluttershy doesn't have a weapon so we'll have to do this ourselves. I'll kill the queen and I'll leave the rest of the pack to you. Also I'm gonna need to borrow your weapons before we do this." Stitch explained. "umm ok?" I handed stitch my scythes and stitch switched my scythes to crossbow mode. "Perfect." Stitch said. I flowed black smoke out of my hand to my crossbow and the smoke created an arrow. "That's better." after that we started walking to where we were supposed to go. Once we made it I sat down, Fluttershy sat by the tree and Stitch was on top of the tree keeping watch. After a few minutes my wolf ears perked up and I started sniffing to my left. "Here they come!" I shouted. Stitch started aiming where I was looking. The running lizards were coming this way and quickly. "Ready?" Stitch asked. "Let's do it!" I exclaimed. Stitch shot an arrow and quickly tossed my scythes. After the queen lizard was killed. I turned into black smoke darting to the lizard pack. I Took normal from behind the pack. the lizard pack instantly stopped moving as blood sprayed everywhere. I shadow warped back to the tree. "done." I said. After that we went back to the village. The old man thanked us and showed us to the mansion. We looked around the mansion till sunset. "Ok so there are two bedrooms, so one of us is gonna have to share a room. Stitch tapped me with his shoulder with a smug look on his face. My face turned so red my face actually caught on fire. Stitch grabbed a fire extinguisher a put out my face fire. "Fluttershy, you'll share a room with Sully. Me and Fluttershy walked to the room we were sharing and what do ya know its a king size bed. Me and Fluttershy got in bed keeping our distance each other meanwhile we were both blushing. Though it was awkward, we were able to fall asleep.

 **Third person P.O.V**

Stitch had woken up from his stomach growling. "I need a snack." Stitch went walking to the kitchen but stopped to check on Sully and Fluttershy. When Stitch slightly opened the door, he saw Sully and Fluttershy cuddled next to each other. "That must've happened while they were asleep." Stitch continued to walk to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. "Ooo chicken. Eh I'm sure Sully won't mind. Probably."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sully's gonna be mad in the morning

 **Sully's P.O.V**

I woke up feeling very relaxed, which I found suspicious since I usually have nightmares. I noticed I felt something soft. I looked down I was touching Fluttershy's hair. My eyes widened. I then shadow warped from the bed to the floor freaked out. I took a deep breath and started walking to the kitchen. I noticed I was the first one up, I also noticed Fluttershy looks cute when she's asleep. But that moment was going to last for long when I opened the Fridge.

 **Third person P.O.V**

Everything froze and Stitch appeared out of nowhere. "Language warning." and then dissapeared. Everything unfroze. Sully's ghoul eyes formed after opening the fridge. "WHO THE HELL ATE MY CHICKEN?!" Sully shouted waking everyone up. Stitch appeared in the kitchen. " The heck are you going on about- uh oh." Sully slowly turned to stitch as black smoke emerged from sully's body. "you." sully said faintly. "You did this." Sully roared. "Yes I did, so I bought more cause I knew this would happen." Sully blankly stared at what Stitch was holding. He was holding a giant barrel of fried chicken. "You're good for now." I said. I went over to the stove to make breakfast. Fluttershy came in yawning quietly. Sully knew she ate food from her home world that only a vegan would eat so Sully made Fluttershy something from her home world. Meanwhile Sully made himself waffles and sausage and made stitch scrambled eggs. As everyone was eating Stitch had announced. "So I found that there was a guild in this village, and I was thinking after breakfast we'd go join it. Both Sully and Fluttershy were interested. "Alright. Oh that reminds me, Fluttershy I made you something over night." Fluttershy was full of curiosity after hearing this. Sully then pulled out a naginata from under the table and handed it to Fluttershy. "I made you a weapon. Press the button under the blade." Fluttershy pressed the button and suddenly the naginata reconfigured itself and turned into a bow. "You still have your nature powers right?" Fluttershy nodded her head. "welp then we don't buy arrows for her then." Fluttershy smiled slightly while staring at her new weapon. Stitch interrupted. "Nice work there Sully, anyway once we join the guild we have to choose our class and what job we'll choose. Obviously we'll all choose adventurer as our jobs but our classes might be a difficult choice." Sully responded "we'll just have to see what classes we'll be able to select once we join I guess." When everyone finished breakfast they all went to the guild hall. They walked the service desk. "Hello, are you here to join the guild?" The receptionist asked. "Yes we are." stitch responded. "Ok just put your hand over this orb so we can register you a stats card. Sully thought in his head. "I have a feeling I know where this is going." Stitch went first and placed his hand above the orb. Once the stats card printed out the receptionist was freaked out. "All of your stats have gone over the max level! You might as well choose god as your class." Both Sully and Fluttershy made expressionless faces because this was really obvious to happen. After that Sully went second. His stats card printed out and the receptionist freaked out even seeing His card. "Your strength, speed, and magic level are maxed out. what will you choose as your class?" Sully looked at his card to see what classes he could. One class caught his eye. "I'll choose demon." He swiped the demon class on his card and tapped the face icon on his card. The receptionist's eyes widened as she took a few steps back. "What?" Sully asked. "The only way you were able to choose the demon class... is if you had the powers of hell itself." Sully wasn't surprised by this. He already knew about this, what with him having a demon sidekick. Fluttershy went last and placed her hand above the orb. When her stats card printed out the receptionist was surprised from the results even on Fluttershy's card. "Your magic and intelligence level is very high. What class will you choose?" Fluttershy mostly focused on the support classes and found the strongest support class. "I'll choose arch-Priest." Sully made a little smile knowing Fluttershy would choose a support class. After that process was done Stitch spoke out of nowhere. "Lets start our first quest!" Sully added. "Lets choose a hard one." The group went to the quest pin board to find a difficult quest. Stitch grabbed a paper from the board. "How about this, 'giant earth Minotaur going on rampage in the plains'." "Nice let's do it, plus the reward really big. You ready Fluttershy?" Sully asked. "Oh, um yeah I'm ready." The three traveled to the open plains and while they were walking they saw a boulder fly through the air. "Holy Shit!" Sully yelled the team ran to where the boulder was launched and there they found the earth Minotaur. Sully came up with a plan. "Ok Stitch, you and me will attack it head on, Fluttershy you try to hit with your bow." "um, ok." Fluttershy responded. Sully wielded his scythes, Stitch wielded his butcher's knife, and Fluttershy wielded her bow. "Lets go!" Sully yelled, Soon Sully and stitch darted to the minotaur as continuously slashed it with their weapons. The minotaur roared as it grabbed a giant boulder. Sully noticed boulder and switched his scythes to shotguns. the moment the minotaur threw the boulder Sully shot at the boulder exploding it to rocks. Sully made a maniacal smile until both Sully and Stitch heard a loud scream of pain.

 **Sully's P.O.V**

Me and Stitch turned to see who screamed both of our eyes widened from what we saw. Fluttershy's arm was crushed under a giant rock. I shadow warped and Stitch darted to Fluttershy. We both pushed the rock off her arm. Her arm bone was completely shattered. "I'll try to heal her." Stitch said looking at Fluttershy's arm. Stitch looked back at me to see my ghoul eyes form, fire and black smoke flowing out of my body, and a face full of rage." Stitch made a serious face and said, "Do it." My eyes widened and I made the most insane smile I made in my life. I stood up and walked back to the minotaur. I stopped when I was near it. "Fury, now." I said. "Finally it's been forever since the last time you did this. Want me to mix the other one." Fury asked. "hehehe. Sure." Soon black smoke swirled around my body then fire mixed in with the black smoke. the fire and smoke blew away as I changed into my demon form. But something was... different. On my back were large flaming eagle wings. I had fused both my demon and phoenix form. My scythes became double bladed and the blades caught on fire. The minotaur sung its arm at me but before it hit me I swung my scythes into its wrist. I then darted to its legs and sliced both of them making the minotaur to fall down. After that I flew into the air. I started spinning my scythes and dived to the minotaur's neck. I then began spinning myself horizontally. Before I striked, I said in my head. "For her." And decapitated the minotaur's head clean off. I sheathed my weapons, went back to normal form and made my way back to stitch and Fluttershy. When I made it Stitch informed me "I've fully repaired her arm. And I'm guessing the pain made her pass out." I sighed full of relief knowing Fluttershy was ok. "I'll carry her." I said "I Had a feeling you would." Stitch replied like he was expecting me to say that. I picked up fluttershy and held her in my arms as we walked back home. I called out "Next time, lets do a mission that doesn't involve killing a giant monster."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shes, mine not yours.

 **Sully's P.O.V.**

We finally made it back home. The sun began to set and after that tragedy that happened during our quest. We sure could use a break. I placed Fluttershy on the bed and sat on the bed next to her. Stitch came into the room and asked. "I'm gonna head over to the guild hall to collect our reward and to get something to eat. You coming?" I responded. "I'll catch up I'm just gonna wait for Fluttershy to wake up." "You got it." Stitch said giving a thumbs up. Stitch left the mansion leaving me and Fluttershy alone. It took about three minutes until Fluttershy woke up. When she regained focus I asked her. "I'm about to head to the guild hall. Wanna come." Fluttershy answered. "Sure, I need to relax after what happened." "Yeah I should the same after what I did." I said. I held out my hand and she grabbed it. And we somehow were holding hands the whole walk to the guild hall. She was probably scared of the dark, (obviously).

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Sully looked around to find where Stitch was and he found him waving his hand at a table against a window. Sully and Fluttershy walked over to where Stitch was and took a seat. "I already ordered you guys drinks, Sully I ordered you an Irish whiskey, and Fluttershy I ordered you a non alcoholic apple cider." Sully made a gesture that meant "yes!" and Fluttershy made a smile. "Oh I need use the bathroom." Fluttershy said as she got up. Sully noticed Stitch already had 4 beer cups. "How are you still sober?" Sully asked. "Remember? Alcohol doesn't effect me." stitch answered. "Oh, right welp sucks to be you. sometimes." Sully said as he chugged a bottle of his whiskey. Sully checked the time and it had been 10 minutes after Fluttershy went to the restrooms. Sully leaned from his seat to see where she was. His eyes widened from he saw. He saw fluttershy, but she was surrounded by some big guys. Sully thought there were picking on her, but he looked closer and realized... they were hitting on her.

 **Sully's P.O.V.**

"Oh, hell no." I thought to myself. My wolf instincts kicked in as I started growling. Stitch raised his head, Looked at me, and turned to see what I looking at. His eyes widened as he turned to me and said. "Try not to kill them." I got up and stomped over there. As I did I heard one of the guys say. "Come on hangout with us." when I made it there I said. "hey." all the guys turned and looked at me. "the hell do you want?" one of them asked me. "Leave her alone." Fluttershy saw me and ran into my arms. The biggest guy walked up to me and said. "You her boyfriend?" He asked. "No" I responded. "Well then you shouldn't be playing hero here. Come on baby lets ditch this loser." He then yanked Fluttershy from me pulling her away. "Your not going bastard!" my ghoul eyes formed and I then twisted my torso to the left as 4 red crystallized tentacles (I call them blood arms for short) bursted from my back and grabbed the guys arms and legs. I pulled him toward me and then bounded him to the ground. I walked to him and stomped my foot over his neck. "Who *ack* are you?" The guy asked freaked out from seeing me with my lifeless looking eyes. "I'm the guy who protects her from pieces of shit like you. Your lucky I let you, so if you do this again, I will show and your friends. No. Mercy. I lifted my foot off the guy's neck and my blood arms retracted back into well my back. When we walked back to the mansion I had my arms around Fluttershy since she had herself up against me. "Why? Why do you keep protecting me?" My eyes widened when I heard this question. I fake answered. "Cause, you're too adorable to get hurt-" "No. I want the real reason why." I sighed. "because, your the only one who helps me contain my insanity and rage. Your also the reason I force myself to use my inner powers." Fluttershy nudged herself against me. "I see, well I guess I'll continue to help while you continue to help me." When I fell asleep I was expecting to have a calm dream with fluttershy with me... I was wrong when I was dreaming I saw Fluttershy, but then I heard a faint sound of bats that continued to grow louder and louder forcing me to wake up. When I jumped up I looked to my left, Fluttershy was gone. "STITCH!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monster vs Monster(sort of)

 **Third person P.O.V**

"Stitch!" Sully shouted sprinting to Stitch's room. Sully busted down the down the door freaking out. "Woah what the heck is going on what happened? Also why did you break my door?" Stitch said. "Stitch, fluttershy's missing. I wake up from a nightmare I look next to me and she's gone. Also I broke the door because IM FREAKING OUT HERE!" Sully responded. "Alright, alright calm down did your nightmare tell you anything about where she might be?" Stitch asked. "No, I only saw her and the sound of...bats." Both stitch and sully's eyes widened as the looked at each other. They both shouted as if they were on cue "SHIT!"

Stitch out of nowhere pulled out a frying pan. "I need more clues!" And stitch knocked sully in the back of the head with the frying pan, making sully go unconscious.

Sully's pov

Still in fear I looked around to see a forest. I began to walk into it. I saw fluttershy standing in a center of sunlight. I started sprinting to her, but as I got closer to her something seemed off. She looked at me with her eyes closed. Fluttershy then gave me a small grin. In a second she then opened her eyes. My body froze to see her eyes glowing red and the pupil of her eyes look like the eyes of a bat. Suddenly a shadow figure appeared with a sinister smile. Suddenly I had woke up. "OWWWWWWW!"

Third person pov

Sully woke up with a huge pain in his head. "Did you really have to hit me that hard?" Sully asked. "Yes. Yes I did. Anyway did you see anything that gave us a hint?" Stitch asked. "Well, what we now know is she's in a forest. But then I saw her and she had...glowing bat eyes but there was also a figure behind her smiling." Sully explained. "Well the only forest here is the one right by our house. So let's try searching there- hmm? Stitch saw that sully had looked as if he was broken with small tears in his eyes. Stitch was shocked. He had never seen sully show this kind of emotion. "Look I've also noticed that a lot of bad things have been happening to only her and you were the one who fixed that problem. Don't worry, we'll find her. Plus your part wolf you can track her scent." Stitch began walking to the front door. "Also stop crying, that's gonna start turning into a weakness I swear." Sully then wiped the tears from his eyes, stood up and walked to front door. The two found themselves standing in front of the tree line of the forest. "Welp, there's no point in standing here so try sniffing her out. Stitch said breaking the silence. Sully sniffed a few times and said "this way." The search took hours of taking lefts, rights, ups, downs, triangles, squares, circles, and recatangles until sully suddenly stopped walking. Stitch and sully looked in front of them to see fluttershy standing in the center of moonlight surrounded by trees. "Fluttershy!" Sully shouted as he started sprinting to her. Fluttershy turned around in an alarming state with a scared look on her face. Sully stopped running confused as of why she looked scared. "No...no no I knew they'd be here. R-run! Before it's to late!" Fluttershy warned. Sully's eyes widened. He was still confused but was beginning to see what was going on. "What are you talking about? what-"sully was interrupted. "Before my spell takes full effect." Suddenly a man(you'll never see after this chapter) in a purple cloak with a staff that had an emerald shaped like a bat appeared from the trees. Sully turned to look at the cloaked figure and one look at him made sully pissed making his ghoul eyes form. "You bastard, what did you do to her?!" Sully angrily questioned. "She is merely a test subject for a spell I have discovered." The cloaked figure responded. "And I assume you two are the ones here to save this damsel in distress?" The figure asked. "Nah, its mostly him." Stitch corrected pointing at Sully. "Who the hell are you?" Sully quenstioned. The cloaked figure began to chuckle. "Who am I? Well..." the cloaked figure the removed his hood revealing his face. He had white hair and green eyes. " I am the arch wizard of darkness, the bat overlord! My name, is. Bob!" Sully and stitch tried so hard not to burst laughing but couldn't help it and by bursted laughing. "Bob? Reaaaaaallllllllly? How on earth does someone like you have an amazing title, but have the name bob?" Stitch questioned. "SHUT UP!" Bob yelled embarrassed. Bob sighed. "No matter, my spell is complete."

Fluttershy got on the ground, and began crying in pain. And in an instant, bat wings bursted from her back. Sully's eyes widened as fluttershy stood up. Her eyes glowed red with red aura flowing from her eyes. Stitch suddenly held out an ipod and played Awolnation - run. Stitch and sully sprinted out of the forest as flutterbat flew out of the forest. Sully was frozen and stitch was just watching and had a bag of popcorn. Flutterbat hissed and dived directly at sully. Flutterbat formed claws and when she slashed sully, her claws went flew through him. Whenever fluttershy hit sully, he shifted into black smoke. Until fluttershy attacked again and sully grabbed her arm and tossed her away from him. He then threw his weapons. "I never thought I'd use this form again." Sully then slightly grew and turned into a black werewolf. "Stitch, I need you to pin her down." Sully directed. "Got it, also yeah it has been awhile since you became a werewolf." Stitch then jumped at flutterbat and pinned her to the ground using only his finger. Sully appeared and grabbed both of flutterbat's arms. Sully only stared at flutterbat as she did the same. Suddenly flutterbat's wings and bat eyes started to dissapear and she regained composure. Fluttershy returned to normal. Sully changed back to normal as fluttershy stood up. "Grrrr you're gonna pay for that!" Sully then turned to see bob aiming at him with Sully's crossbow. Before sully was about to launch a fireball at bob. He collapsed onto the ground. An arrow hit his head.

 **A few hours later**

Sully woke up and found himself in forest fire. "Fury, how long was out?" Sully asked. Fury appeared next to sully. "A few hours." Fury answered. "Oh..." sully looked around at the burning forest. "Damn it stitch." Sully thought out loud. Fury interrupted, "um, stitch didn't do this." Sully's eyes widened as he looked back at Fury. "What?" Sully was frozen and fury continued. "Fluttershy, did this." Before Fury could explain he was interrupted. "There you are...um, ya got a little something on your head there." Stitch was pointing at the arrow still stuck in Sully's head. Sully looked up and the arrow vanished. "Speaking of which where are scythes?" Sully asked. "Fluttershy has them, I told her SO many times your weren't dead but she didn't believe for some reason." Stitch explained. "Emotional breakdown most likely." Sully figured. "Maybe, I assume you're wondering how fluttershy did, ALL of this, obviously a rage moment. Wanna watch it course ya do." Stitch then pulled out a giant holographic screen and sat next to sully with two bags of popcorn and gave sully a bag. The screen then portrayed stitch and fluttershy in the forest with bob still holding Sully's scythes. "No one touches the scythes!" Stitch shouted. he was about to charge at bob until suddenly, a giant vine pierced through bob. Stitch looked back at fluttershy. Her eyes were red and red stripes formed on her hair. Suddenly the vine that stabbed bob was on fire. Suddenly multiple flaming vines bursted from the ground all aiming at bob. "Let him go, I'd let you kill him but I can't let a good foreshadow go to waste." The screen dissapeared and stitch turned to see sully collapsed on the ground (again). "You okay?" Stitch snickered. "I'm so in love right now." Sully replied and sounded like he was about to pass out.

Meanwhile

Bob was crawling his way through the forest until he stopped to see a man wearing a white hoodie, jeans, had red eyes, and had brown hair. "You failed." The mysterious figure said. "Forgive me, but I now know that the girl is that man's weakness but you should be weary of his blue dog friend, he's pretty much a god." Bob reasoned. "Thanks for the information, but I'm not fond of failure, so I'll finish what they didn't." The figure said. Bob's eyes widened as he looked up to see a blue shotgun revolver pointed at his head.

 **End of chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

Red, blue and yellow

A new mystery villain that's _actually_ important

"I'm gonna head back home, you can find Fluttershy yourself." Stitch said walking away. Sully then sniffed the air. And walked through the forest and found himself near a cliff. He looked ahead to fluttershy sitting near the edge holding Sully's scythes. Sully made an evil smirk. Sully creeped up on fluttershy, grabbed her, lifted her up and sully yelled "I caught an adorable marshmallow! Now this is starting to turn into a lion king reference." Fluttershy screamed and sully put her down. Fluttershy then turned around and hugged sully. "I wanted to believe it but something was telling me not to." Sully smiled and they both began walking home. Out of nowhere, fluttershy pulled out a dog whistle and blew it. Sully's eyes widened as he was rolling on ground, loudly groaning. When fluttershy stopped blowing the whistle, sully shot up from the ground with an angrily embarrassed face. "That's for scaring me." Said fluttershy as she continued walking. Sully blushed while still covering his wolf ears, and he started catching up with fluttershy. When they made it back to the house stitch was on his laptop. "There you two are, guess what I found? I found the perfect place to spend winter and the holidays."(this was made during the summer but I don't care) sully was confused. "Winter? But it's not even...snowing" Sully paused when he looked out the window to see it snowing. "So, what's this place you speak of." Sully asked. "It's a big cabin that was specifically designed for the winter." Stitch responded. "Well, let's check it out." Said fluttershy.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sapphires secret

(A year passed when the vacation was planned, Sully's wolf ears had vanished and so he continued his life and chose to live forgetting that side of him. Stitch invited yang xiao long, magenta, and twilight sparkle on this winter vacation.) Sully, stitch, and fluttershy were packing their stuff, getting ready to head to the cabin lodge. "Well I'm ready to go." Exclaimed sully. Stitch had a confused look on his face. "Yang should've been here by now, where is she?" Sully shrugged until the window shattered because yang bursted through it. "And she sticks the landing. How was that?" Yang shouted as she looked up to see sully and stitch holding up ten signs. "Welp, looks like everyone's ready lets go." Sully announced. "Magenta and twilight are already at the lodge so we should get going." Said stitch. After preparation stitch and yang rode yang's motorcycle and sully and fluttershy rode Sully's motorcycle(his motorcycle is a honda shadow.) during half the ride, stitch got bored and teleported to the lodge leaving yang on her motorcycle. Sully, fluttershy, and yang finally made it to lodge.

Sully and fluttershy were holding hands when walking up to the lodge as yang punched the door open as they saw magenta, twilight, and stitch in the lobby talking. "Twilight!" Fluttershy shouted getting her attention. Twilight turned looking happy to fluttershy but then her happy face became turned into a concerned look when she looked down to see sully and fluttershy holding hands. "Wait...what?!" Yang called out to stitch. "Hey babe." Magenta jerked his head up and looked at stitch. "What?!" And at the same twilight and magenta said "You two are dating?" And then sully and stitch said at the same time. "Uh...yeah."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm just gonna skip the explanation

Sully and twilight were talking over the fact that sully and fluttershy were dating as well as stitch explaining to magenta the fact that stitch and yang were dating. "I see, well I won't get in your way. You have my trust, I think the only one you need to worry about is rainbow dash." Said twilight. Sully sighed. "I figured as much." Sully thought. "Well if that's the case then good for you stitch." Said magenta. "Well now that that's over 1. Why are all the lights off, and 2. Why isn't the fire place on?" Sully asked. "Well 1. The fusebox is off and 2. Same thing with the boiler. We should look around to see where it is." Answered magenta. "Me and fluttershy will check the garage." Said sully as he wrapped his arms around fluttershy and sank into the wall. The two looked around until sully found the fusebox and flipped all the switches. Sully then went to the boiler and pressed the button on it, BOOM the boiler exploded luckily nothing was destroyed. Well, sort of. Sully was on the ground covered in soot. Everyone busted through the door after hearing the explosion.

"Sully you okay?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. I cause I'm not hurt what so ever." Said sully as he wiped the soot off him. Suddenly they heard the door bang open. "What was that?"asked magenta. Everyone went to the lobby and hid behind some conviently placed boxes. They looked to see two wolves snooping around the lobby. "How did wolves get in the lobby?" Asked twilight. "Not sure, but I think the guy standing near the door is the obvious reason." Answered stitch. Everyone looked to the front door to a man wearing a white cloak observing the wolves. "Don't worry. They won't see us as long they don't catch our scent." Said sully. The wolves went to the suitcases and sniffed them. "ACHOO!" Magenta sneezed. The wolves growled and looked in the direction of the boxes. As the wolves got closer the cloaked figure snapped his fingers, and the wolves returned to the man as they left the lodge. "phew." Everyone sighed in relief. "I'm glad that's over. Uh fluttershy, you okay?" Sully asked as he saw fluttershy looking more pale than she already was. "W-we...could've died." Fliuttershy then collapsed on ground. "I think it's best we call it a night. Also after what just happened I don't think it's a good idea to sleep in rooms so far away each other." Said twilight. Sully nodded his head. "Let's have a sleepover!" Stitch announced. Everyone agreed on sleeping in the lobby. Sully wore his camo boxers and red shirt to sleep in. And magenta wore a white shirt and magenta sweatpants. "Can someone turn on the fireplace?" Stitch asked. "I got it!" Yang responded, and before she shot the fireplace with her gauntlets she saw the fireplace already turned on. She looked at sully with a huge grin on his face. "Maybe we can have a proper sleepover once we get internet." Said stitch thinking out loud. "Gaaaaah I just realized that!" Sully shouted. Suddenly everyone heard wolves howling in distance. "Eep, h-hey maybe we should have cuddle buddies, so we don't get lonely." Fluttershy suggested. "Plus the wolfs can't eat us both." She whispered. Twilight was hoping to choose fluttershy but she was already taken by sully see has fluttershy was laying her head on Sully's lap. Stitch was laying on yang's head. Twilight looked at magenta. "No" said magenta.(I can see the ships already) after that they all went to sleep.

Sully's pov

I found myself outside and somewhere near a ledge of a cliff. I then saw magenta, twilight and fluttershy standing a few inches in front of me. But something was off. Their eyes, they were blue like a sapphire. They had evil smiles on their faces. Suddenly fluttershy wielded her naginata and was pointed at me, and before she could stab me I woke up and shouted in fear and shock waking everyone up.

Third person pov

"Woah sully what's wrong?" Twilight asked. "I just had a nightmare." Sully responded. "Something tells me that was more than just a nightmare." Twilight questioned "oh boy." Stitch and magenta said at the same time. "I never thought I'd have to explain this to anyone else but stitch and magenta. Almost instantly, fluttershy, twilight and yang gathered around sully. "These nightmares that I have are more than nightmares, they're visions, usually they give me small hints of something bad that will happen sooner or later." After sully explained his ability, twilight became curious. "So if he had one now, could you explain what you saw in your nightmare?" Twilight asked. Sully's eyes shot open as he looked back. "I'd...rather not" sully said scared. Twilight regretted asking. After that everyone went back to sleep

The next morning

Everyone woke up and fluttershy noticed sully was gone. Everyone heard footsteps and a leash rattle. "Wait a minute, I recognize that leash rattle, don't tell me he-" the bursted open. "Look who I found! I found my puppy!" And a black pitbull ran through the door. Fluttershy gasped "puppy!" And the dog ran straight to her. Fluttershy petted the dog. "Wait so this dog's Originally yours? What's his name?" Fluttershy asked. "Bear."

End of chapter


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can't believe you found your dog. Wait where were you anyway? We noticed you were gone when we woke up." Stitch asked while petting bear. "Oh right, well in the middle of the night I was going for a stroll in the woods.(in other words he was hunting and eating the animals raw like a beast.) I then heard a snoring sound that I easily recognized, I followed the sound to a cave and I went inside to see the dog that ran away from my home sleeping right before my eyes. So I slept next to him feeling happy knowing I found a lost family member.". Said sully also petting his dog. "At least you still have your family." Stitch thought. His ears perked up from hearing a noise upstairs. He walked upstairs, and to everyone's surprise stitch screamed in excitement. Sully appeared from a shadow in the room stitch was in. "Ya find something?" Stitch quickly turned around holding a little grey kitten. "I found my kitty!" Stitch shouted. Sully gasped in joy. "Lgk! Yay!" Sully exclaimed. Everyone else came in the room and started petting lgk. everyone except magenta. "Oh right your allergic to cats." Said sully. Bear walked in the room and looked sully who was watching everyone pet lgk. Sully looked back at bear, smiled, and rubbed his head. "Don't worry buddy, I'm still a dog person." Bear then started panting and wagged his tail. "Uh guys I just realized...we still need internet." Magenta said now realizing. Stitch sighed. "I'll go set it up." And 2 seconds later stitch had brought magic into the house.(wifi magic) "we haven't really explored the lodge much, so we should spend some time doing that." Sully stated and everyone explored the ups and downs of the lodge. Sully walked into one room and something about interested him.

"This looks familiar..." suddenly sully had a flashback to his childhood. "Wait, my parents used to own this lodge." Sully thought out loud. "Is that so?" Twilight walked into the room overhearing what sully said. "Yeah, I remembered my childhood. I would always play with dog in this room. I never thought this was the same lodge." Sully said. "That's amazing. Wait, sully what's that in your pocket?" Twilight asked. "Oh this? I'm not sure. It looks like some kind of jewel or something." Twilight's eyes shot open. "S-Sully that's a sapphire! That's a really rare gem!" Sully was slightly confused. "I-it is?" Sully asked. "Yes or at least I think it is. I just remember the princess telling me a lot about. Honestly I'm not sure if they do anything." Twilight rambled. "Wait a minute, you don't know?" Sully wondered. "Well normally I would, but even in this world there are some things I don't understand." Sully smirked. "Yeah stitch is one of them." Both sully and twilight chuckled.

AAAHHHHH! "What was that?" Twilight asked in shock. "Magenta!" Sully then shadow warped into the room he heard magenta shout from. But he was gone. There were claw marks on the walls and sully found one of magenta's scales. Everyone else rushed into the room. "what happened?!" Stitch asked. "I'm not sure, but clearly there are signs of a struggle." Said sully pointing at claw marks. Everyone looked for any lead. Twilight suddenly gained everyone's attention. "If the prints are still warm then this spell should work. Twilights hand glowed green.(forgot to mention twilight is a human.) she casted the spell and green footprints appeared on the floor leading into the wall. "The footprints end here, let's think about this for a moment..." while twilight was rambling on, sully put his ear against the wall, and he out of nowhere punched a hole into the wall. Suddenly the wall opened like a door. "I heard wind coming through here." Sully said. Twilight was dumbstruck as everyone went through what looked like a cave behind the door. As everyone followed the footsteps in the cave twilight started thinking out loud. "Wow, look at this place, its incredible. This is such a complex cave system." "How is it complex, it's just a long tunnel." Yang questioned. "Well I mean geographically this cave shouldn't exist here, whoever took magenta planned this out. I mean this place just- oh sorry." Twilight stopped when she saw stitch and sully with irritated looks on their faces. "Alright, we still have footprints to follow." Stitch said. "And we better find them quickly, look!" The glowing footprints slowly started fading. "Oh no, hurry," twilight shouted everyone sprinted following the fading footprint. They came to a stop because the footprints vanished. "What's going on?" Yang asked. "My spell's worn off." Twilight answered. "Can't you cast it again?" Fluttershy asked. Stitch and sully then both said at the same time,"magic doesn't work like that." Sully sighed "twilight, you did a good job." Sully said. "Hmph, I could've done better. The group continued forward and came to a stop form the path leading into two different directions. "Oh man, this outta be interesting." Sully thought out. Sully gazed at the the path to the right. "I think we should go this way." Sully assumed. "What makes you say that?"Fluttershy asked. "I'm not sure, I just have this feeling we should go this way." Sully answered. "A feeling?" Twilight questioned. "You suggest we go this way because a feeling- wait where'd he go." Twilight noticed sully disappeared as fluttershy ran after him. "Fine if he's going that way I'm going this way." Then twilight walked to the left tunnel with stitch and yang following her.

Fluttershy was out of breath catching up to sully. "what was that about?" Fluttershy asked. Sully stopped walking and turned to fluttershy. "I wasn't going to waste time and argue, there's no point." Sully answered. "I understand that, twilight was just irritated over a failed spell, and hey, you can be pretty irritated sometimes." Sully responded to fluttershy with him grumbling. "See what I mean- woah." Sully and fluttershy walked to a room full of sapphires buried into the walls. sully searched around the right side of the room while fluttershy was admiring the scenery. "Gaaahh, this would be a perfect place to make out if I wasn't so worried about magenta right now." Sully slowly turned his head. "Uhhh did you say something?" Fluttershy's face turned red. "NOTHING, I SAID NOTHING HAHAHA!" Sully shrugged and continued searching. A few minutes later everyone regrouped. "You two find anything?" Twilight asked. Sully shook his head. "What about you?" He asked. "Well, we found this." Stitch then held out a pair of glasses that belonged to magenta. Sully's eyes widened. They found a clue, but it wasn't enough to find magenta.

End of chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

**Red, Blue, and Yellow**

 **Chapter 8**

While everyone was in the cabin going over what they should do now, Sully was on the roof worrying about magenta, wondering if he should wait for everyone else to go find him, or if he should go alone. But before he could decide to leave he heard a faint shouting that was getting closer. "suuuuuuulllllllLLLLLYYYYYYY!!!" Then in an instant stitch burst through the roof and landed on his feet. "I have I good news and bad news." Said stitch. "Ok, surprise me." Sully said sounding curious. "Ok the good news is magenta is back but the bad news is-and he's gone." Before stitch could finish explaining sully was already gone and teleported to the lobby. And there he was magenta standing right in front of him before his very eyes. Sully was about to dash right to him, but he noticed something was off about Magenta, his eyes, though they were blue they weren't the same blue as normal, they were darker, almost the same dark blue as a sapphire. Sully tried to ignore it thinking it wasn't a huge problem. "Where the heck have you been we were worried about you!" Sully exclaimed. Magenta glared at sully with a confused look on his face. "Um, who are you?" Magenta asked. Sully had froze after hearing what Magenta said, how could a close friend of his not remember him after being gone only a few hours. "I was going to tell you the bad news was that he doesn't remember you and me, he remembers fluttershy, twilight and yang but not us apparently." Stitch explained as he was climbing down the wall from the roof. "That's oddly specific and unnatural." Sully questioned. "Can't help but agree with you there. Speaking of which where is twilight?" Stitch asked. "Right here." Twilight responded as she came walking down the stairway. "Where've you been?" Sully asked. "Um, stargazing." Twilight responded. Stitch raised an eyebrow. "It's the middle of noon." Twilight has a worried look. "Well then I was cloud gazing." Sully turned his head with suspicion all over his face. "Its snowing right now the sky's covered in nothing but clouds." Twilight started getting irritated. "Ugh, whatever I was daydreaming while looking at the sky, geez." As Twilight walked past Sully and Stitch they both got a closer look at Twilight's face and realized what seemed odd about her, they both noticed her eyes weren't colored purple, they were the exact same dark blue color just like Magenta. Before Sully and Stitch could try interrogating the two, both Magenta and Twilight's eyes flashed. Immediately both of their moods had changed as they had sights set on Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy, could we borrow you for a second? We want to introduce you to a friend of ours." Said Twilight. Sully faintly growled for a second. "Yeah come with us, he's just down the forest just follow us-GAH!" Just as Magenta tried to reach for the door, the door became blockaded by flames. "You're not going anywhere until we figure out what's going on with you two!" Sully shouted. "If that's how it's going to be then fine." Said Magenta as both of his fists turned into monster fists and jumped at Sully. Sully dodged at the last second before Magenta's fist hit the ground. As Sully dodged his blood arms shot out of his back wrapped around Magenta's legs and tossed into the wall. While Sully was distracted Twilights hand glowed as she shot an orb out of her hand. Sully couldn't dodge and the orb launched him to the other side of the room. This was Magenta and Twilights chance to make a break for it, twilight casted a spell brainwashing fluttershy to follow them.

 **A few minutes pass**

Sully had woken from unconsciousness and without questioning the situation he ran out of the lodge and into the forest. It was a surprise for him to find Fluttershy standing there among the trees. "Fluttershy! Are you okay?" As Sully darted towards Fluttershy, she turned with an oddly joyful expression on her face, Sully instantly grew suspicious and concerned. When Sully was standing in front of Fluttershy she appeared even more overjoyed. "Finally, I was wondering when you'd wake up. Come on, I want to meet my fiancé." Said Fluttershy. Sully was frozen by that sentence, But as he stood still he noticed something that made him even more frightened than he ever could be. Her eyes were dark blue and not their normal cyan color. "D-did you j-just say f-f-fiancé...?" Sully said in fear. "Yeah follow me." Fluttershy then immediately started running through the forest without notice, Sully with a late reaction started following her until they reached a house on top of a cliff

 **Meanwhile**

Stitch was with yang in the forest and they were looking for Magenta, when they found him stitch had quickly knocked him out and turned him back to normal.(now back to the suspenseful part)

As Sully and Fluttershy walked into the house Fluttershy told Sully to wait in the lobby while she finds the man she so calls fiancé. When she came back the mans arm was wrapped around Fluttershy and Sully tried his best to contain his anger. "Sweetheart could you give us some time alone? I'll call you when I need you." Fluttershy nodded and left the room. As the mysterious figure walked closer to Sully, ice would mark his footprints each step he took. "What did you do to her?" Sully questioned. "Was it not obvious already?" The figure asked. The moment the figure finished his sentence he removed his cloak and when Sully saw who the figure was, he was confused. He was looking at himself. "Surprise surprise am I right, it's like looking into an alternate dimensional mirror. How about I make this short I'm you from an alternate universe where everyone's the opposite of everyone in this universe. So, you use fire, I use ice, your a hero, I'm a villain. Understand? For now you can call me Anti-Sully." Said Anti-Sully. "I was wondering when I'd see someone like you but my question is, why are you doing this?" Asked Sully. "Well, like I said I'm a villain, what's the one thing villains do to heroes? They find pleasure in making the lives of heroes miserable, example:you." Responded Anti-Sully with an evil smirk on his face. "Well like all story's of a hero and villain, the hero will always defeat the villain!" Shouted Sully as he wielded his scythes and threw them like boomerangs toward Anti-Sully but Anti-Sully only raised his arms forward. Sully's scythes then started to become covered in ice and became frozen, then Anti-Sully closed his hands into fists, and then...Sully's scythes broke apart in pieces. "Some villains aren't defeated so easily, well now that that's done with i think it's high time I finish this. Twilight go fetch Fluttershy for me." Twilight responded with a nod and walked to the room fluttershy was in. "Here's the thing other me, the other reason I'm doing this is because...oh right on time" anti-sully paused as fluttershy walked towards the two sullys. "Now then, the real reason I'm doing this is because...You will turn her into a werewolf." A spark immediately lit inside of sully. "NO! I vowed myself I would never turn her!" Sully exclaimed. Anti-sully how shook his head and sighed, "Well News flash vows are made to be broken, and I wasn't asking." As anti-sully finished his sentence his left hand started emitting a white light as a he thrusted his arm forward launching the white light that turned into an orb from his hand. Sully moved away from the direction the orb was coming from. Anti-sully gritted his teeth "that's fine I can play dirty too." Anti-sully reached for his pocket and pulled out a dark blue colored potion, he turned to fluttershy and threw the potion at her. "NO! You bastard, what did you do?!" Sully shouted. Anti-sully smirked "well, the first potion I used on her was to make her love me, the potion I just used on her... was to make her hate your guts from the bottom of her heart." Sully quickly turned to fluttershy and as fluttershy to one small glance at sully he face showed pure hatred. A vine bursted from the ground holding fluttershy's naginata, as she yanked her weapon from the vine she slowly walked toward sully, as sully kept backing away from fluttershy he found himself standing near the edge of the cliff. "You never made me happy whatsoever, the only reason I even talked to you was because I felt sorry for you, sorry for the fact that you to live with yourself knowing your a hybrid freak show who's only friends are also freaks!" Shouted fluttershy. "Please stop, you and I both know what your saying isn't true." Said sully as he standing on the very edge of the cliff. "The only good thing that you can do for me, is to die." Said fluttershy, as she thrusted her naginata into sully's chest he had nothing else left to do but fall down the cliff.

(Insert disturbed sound of silence)

As sully continued falling down getting closer and closer to the ground while still having the naginata lodged in his chest, he closed his eyes and landed at the bottom of the cliff thinking it was all over

 **(Or was it?)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everything was white sully was asleep almost feeling at peace. He was in a small room laying on a bed, he was also accompanied by a hooded figure who seemed...heavenly. Sully had slowly began coming to his senses as he started waking up. "Oh you've finally awaken, you certainly haven't changed when it comes to sleeping in." said the hooded figure. Sully was still half asleep being unaware of what was going on. "W-where am I?" Sully asked. "You're in a place where no one and nothing can hurt you." the figure responded. Sully had regained focus after hearing the figures response and looking around the room he started getting an idea of where he was at.

"Am I dead?" asked Sully making sure he had the right idea of where he was. "Well, yes and no..." The figure responded. Sully grew a slight confusion he was right and wrong at the same time. "That girl hurt you badly, in more ways than one." said the figure. "Then this isn't a dream is it...everything that's happened was real. This is all my fault, I should've turned her! I should've turned and I didn't, now this is the price I have to pay." Sully stated. "You doubt yourself?" the figure asked. "what do you think?! the women I love is danger and it's my fault for not protecting her!" Sully shouted. the figure made frowning sigh. "well you shouldn't doubt yourself. None of this is your fault. This was the girl's doing that got you in this situation." The hooded figure said." Sully gritted his teeth. "No. She would never do this, she's in danger and I will save her." Sully said. The hooded figure hesitated to speak. "Do you wish to go back?" The figure asked. "If it wasn't obvious, yes." Sully responded. "well, since your going back I will eventually give you a gift to assist you because this is the only time I can do something like this for you." Said the figure. Sully replied with a thank you and walked to the door, but he stopped as he started opening it.

"You never told me who you were." Sully said. The figure smiled. "Lets just say...an old Friend." The figure then removed their hood and as soon as they did, Sully's face turned pale. "Mom?" Before Sully could say anything else, everything went white.

Sully once again woke up but back on earth. Pain immediately broke out in Sully's chest, though the pain was unbearable he was able to make himself stand he looked to his left to see stitch standing there waving at him. Sully sighed. "Did i miss anything?" Stitch then tossed sully a pack of bandages. "Nope, ya didn't miss much, well except that I was able to get Twilight out of the mind control that way you had no problems when you came back." Said Stitch. Sully looked concerned while he was wrapping himself in bandages. "You knew I was coming back?" Sully asked. "yeah I was talking to your mom while you were falling down the cliff." stitch responded. Sully had a blank expression on his face then continued wrapping the bandages. Sully finished using the bandages and stood up. "You ready?" Stitch asked. "almost, the only problem is how can I fight without my weapons?" Sully questioned. "Well you've got your blood arms, your fire and shadow magic, demon form-oh right plot stuff, sorry." stitch said. Sully sighed and then a ray of light appeared form the sky and from within the that light appeared a white winged scythe that hovered slowly towards Sully, and as soon as Sully made contact with the the scythe it turned to a black color. While Sully was observing the new weapon, a hole instantly burst out of the ground and from within the hole a hell-forged scythe flew out of the hole and darted at Sully. Sully had quickly caught the scythe. There was a sticky note on the hell-forged scythe. Sully picked it up and read it. The note said: "A little something extra from your father ;)" love mom. Sully smiled for a few seconds until he immediately frowned as well as his eyes shifted. "payback time?" Stitch asked. "You're damn right."


End file.
